


【菲翔】生而为人

by Amorrd



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 左翔太郎有个秘密，连鸣海庄吉都不曾知晓。
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 9





	【菲翔】生而为人

**Author's Note:**

> #内含对盖亚记忆体和翔太郎过去的大量胡编乱造。   
> #本文不是糖  
> #对W结局更改注意，全文1w6，长注意   
> #其实我六一就应该发上来但是没写完

有没有那种比较特殊的记忆体，可以长时间放在身体里那种？   
那天他们坐在回程的巴士上，亚树子突然问。   
「不行，」菲利普回答的很肯定，听到这句话坐在前排的照井龙跟着悄悄竖起耳朵，「盖亚记忆体内部有剧烈毒素，抛去记忆体能力本身的副作用，大量毒素长时间在体内循环，来不及新陈代谢。长时间下去轻则精神失控，重则直接致死。」   
说到这他抛了下刚刚回收的记忆体，翔太郎和亚树子的视线跟着记忆体移动。   
「我们平时回收的记忆体一般使用时间都不长所以使用者没什么大碍。就算是井坂深红郎，也没有说把盖亚记忆体长时间埋在体内。」他看向亚树子，「小亚树怎么想起问这个？」   
年轻的所长倒骑公交座椅，没个少女样。左翔太郎想纠正她，可男朋友照井龙不管，菲利普不在乎这些俗世礼节，搞得翔太郎好像自己才是个异类。半吊子侦探只能悻悻闭嘴，把不满吞进肚子，对亚树子倒骑驴视而不见。   
「你想啊，」她晃动双腿，「动物型也就罢了，那些特殊的记忆体，Yesterday啦Invisible啦，能力不都是看不见摸不着的嘛。特别是Invisible，没什么攻击能力，字面意义上的符合描述。感觉副作用挺少。我就想会不会有那种治愈的、温和的记忆体来着。」   
「能力温和的有，」菲利普耸耸肩，对这个话题不再感兴趣，「但是盖亚记忆体致命的从来不是变身后的怪物外型和能力，而是自带的毒素。别忘了如果没有接口手术或者驱动器，盖亚记忆体可以直接要了使用者的命。它可从来不是什么温和的东西，小亚树。」   
「那种东西纯属旁门左道，」照井龙突然说，他直视前方，头都不回，理直气壮的一点都不像个偷听的人，「生病就去看医生，喜欢谁就去追，想达成目标就得努力。想要走捷径？哼，等着变成怪物吧。」   
「我看不见得，」左翔太郎插嘴，他这一路沉默的够呛。亚树子和菲利普咬耳朵说是看不惯龙君了嘻嘻嘻，结果被翔太郎瞪了，「也不能说都是旁门左道吧。还是拿Invisible举例，人能凭借现在的技术变透明吗？」   
照井龙冷哼。   
「你是不是误会了什么。白银莉莉的目的是变透明魔术，魔术本身就是假的。她又不是单纯的追求透明，她有目的，而盖亚记忆体只是一种快速达成目标的手段而已。」说到这他看向左翔太郎，「说起来我记得你的Joker也是身体强化？怪不得……」   
翔太郎炸毛，活像只被踩到尾巴的猫。他嚷嚷着你怪不得什么你继续说，同时向前伸出半个身子，作势要和照井龙拼命。鸣海亚树子依旧当她的暴力和事佬，菲利普看着他们鸡飞狗跳，他跟着笑。   
很久以后菲利普想，那大概是他离真相最近的一次。   
  
后来他和翔太郎闹掰又和好，一起经历大风大浪。菲利普那时年轻气盛，咬着过去不肯松口。后来他想，自己当时真是蠢的可以，明知道菲利普这个名字是鸣海庄吉起的，却还总是通过这个假名搜寻过去。   
自己真傻啊，菲利普想，那些都是过去的东西，想起来也不过是东流逝水，握不住也留不住。他却总是想要攥着那些不放。他常常嚷嚷自己没有过去，是无根之萍。然而他忘了从人生的船上探出头，看一看停靠的名为鸣海事务所的港口。   
地球之子想要过去，期待未来。   
却独独忽视了现在。   
他那时总以为左翔太郎会留在原地，他只要一伸手，就能触碰到那颗炽热的心。他不去懂、不去问也没有关系，那人总会等他。他一回头就能看见那个人双手插在兜里，对自己扬起一侧嘴角，满脸都是温柔笑意。哪怕他们吵过、闹过、怨怠过，哪怕他离开了，左翔太郎也会坐在那张鸣海庄吉使用过的办公桌后，泡甜腻腻的咖啡，用两根手指打罗马音侦探日记。   
菲利普说翔太郎很容易看透，说自己去调查过他所有喜好，说他是半吊子侦探，看过去一眼就懂。他总说总说，后来他才想起，他的搭档嘴巴其实牢靠的很，那些他查来的消息翔太郎从没有否认，也没有承认。   
翔太郎只是沉默，他却把那些当做默认。   
他那时年轻气盛，以为一切都像地球图书馆展露的信息那样，白纸黑字，清清楚楚。他以为逻辑如此，人心依旧。   
以至于摔得太惨，跌得太重。   
  
在和园咲琉兵卫动手的几天前，不知怎的，心有灵犀似的，左翔太郎捧着冰沙和亚树子扯淡的时候扯到怕什么东西上。半吊子侦探很是硬汉，说自己天不怕地不怕，硬汉什么都不会怕。菲利普没给他留情面，把他在地球图书馆搜来的消息抖了个底朝天，亚树子笑的快背过气，拍着大腿说哈哈哈哈哈想不到翔太郎你这个也怕那个也怕还端着说自己什么都不怕，真不愧是半吊子侦探哇咔咔咔。说的人脸红脖子粗。不知那人哪想通了，潮红忽然褪去，他往嘴里放了一勺冰沙，含了很久很久，等冰沙化成的温热的水咽下肚后，他才用一种很慢很慢的语气说：   
「我其实很怕死。」   
亚树子拆他台，说没人不怕死，半吊子侦探您省省吧，别给自己安深沉人设了。   
左翔太郎像是没听见亚树子的嘲讽。他罕见地没回嘴，一口一口，极为缓慢地往自己嘴里送冰沙。他的视线落到空处，侧脸茫然又空洞。   
「我其实很惧怕死亡。」   
他又说了一遍。   
  
再后来就是园咲家的战斗，照井龙重伤，园咲琉兵卫使用恐怖攻击震慑了「普通人」翔太郎，而菲利普自己被捕。经历了一系列互相折磨和乱七八糟，左翔太郎战胜恐惧和其实破碎不堪的菲利普并肩战斗。他没问翔太郎看到了什么，让他那么恐慌，而他也没解释自己身体的状况。   
为了救若菜园咲来人下定了所有的决心，他的搭档和他争吵，咆哮，再到最后的默认。菲利普觉得很抱歉，他想他真的很任性，他对不起翔太郎，他让自己的搭档伤心。决战前翔太郎常常往外跑，眼底青黑一片，皮肤日渐失去血色，翔太郎的说他去见了Shroud。   
「我们在树林见面的，」那天晚上翔太郎把帽子挂好，转头对菲利普笑了笑，「我和她说，你是大叔托付给我的最重要的委托。Shroud对我说，当初委托大叔的就是她。」   
菲利普沉默。   
而左翔太郎还在继续。   
「我从没想到，这份委托也会有结束的那天。」   
  
他那时不知道一句结束，是以这样的方式落幕。   
  
一切都很好，一切都如同他们想的那样。若菜被成功的救出，加头顺被打败。菲利普想合上驱动器，他的手却被翔太郎扣住，他的搭档说要送他最后一程。   
菲利普说，好。   
翔太郎的手一直在抖，他没有催促，也没有发问。菲利普想他大概也是眷恋的，贪婪的呼吸最后一口空气，哪怕他并没有实体。他贪恋着他搭档的指尖温度，那里温暖如星火。   
翔太郎说，你幸福吗。   
菲利普笑着回答，很幸福。   
翔太郎也笑了，他眼眶里盛满泪水。他又问：如果你有机会的话，菲利普，我是说有机会的话，你还愿意在侦探所打工吗？工资亚树子开，我一分不出。   
菲利普笑着点头。   
翔太郎说，我还有最后一个问题，就一个。   
菲利普说，有多少个我都会耐心回答，翔太郎。   
那我问了，翔太郎一字一顿，菲利普，真的没有可以长时间埋在体内的记忆体吗？   
  
菲利普愣住。   
他以为翔太郎会继续告别继续煽情，他没想到他突然问了这么一个和告别悲伤都不沾边的问题。他记性好，几秒后就从记忆深处翻出那次工作后闲聊，当时问问题的是亚树子。菲利普本能觉得不对，但是习惯驱使他回答下去……   
「理论上不可行，因为盖亚记忆体自带毒素，长时间在体内没有办法通过新陈代谢排出体外……你为什么突然这么问？」   
翔太郎笑了。   
他这次的笑容和之前截然不同，没有悲伤，没有勉强。他像卸下了全部的重负，迷途的人找到了归家的路。。   
「我们在变身的时候，」左翔太郎说了一件和现在毫无关系的小事，「绝大多数情况下都是我在做身体的主导。一般都是我负责切换记忆体，还有合拢驱动器。」   
菲利普心下不安越来越大。   
「翔太郎，你要……」   
「你一直都很在意自己的身份，没有过去，想起来过去后自己又不是人类，总在意自己死过一次的事。」翔太郎絮絮叨叨，打断菲利普，「其实我想说吧，做人没什么大不了的，吃吃喝喝，上上班，下班后呼朋唤友聊天打牌，其实和你现在的日子没什么差别。这句话我想说很久了，只要你有一颗人类的心，那你就是人类。外在不重要。」   
他的目光温柔如水。   
「你的姐姐就你自己照顾吧，我可受不了她的真实性格。啊，还有。」   
左翔太郎笑着说：「再见，菲利普。」   
  
在菲利普去抢驱动器的一刹那，左翔太郎同时做了一个导出和插入的动作。他抽出已经没有多少力量的Cyclone记忆体，利用驱动器残存力量的时间差从自己胸口抽出一块有些老旧的银色记忆体，把它塞进去的同时合拢驱动器。他动作快如闪电，菲利普根本没什么反应过来的机会。他反应速度本就不如左翔太郎，更别提在合拢驱动器和换记忆体这种没什么用的事上翔太郎经验丰富。   
他还没来得及对翔太郎怒吼你做了什么，就感觉到一股力量突然从腰间传来。下一秒，他被狠狠扯出W。   
  
没有消失，没有数据化，他也没有见到逝去的父亲和长姐。   
菲利普趴在地上，枯草扎的他脸微微发痛，他闻到了泥土的腥气——这次是真实的，不是他在脑内幻想的气味。他摸索着起身，掌下是坚实的土地和枯枝败叶。他刚刚解除变身，视线还有些模糊，小机器人们在身边跳来跳去。他没空理他们，满脑子都是翔太郎。那家伙出事了，他的搭档出事了，翔太郎一定做了什么，不然不会是这样的结果……   
Fang扶了他一下。   
菲利普勉强直起身子，他注意到腰带在他身上。菲利普感到恐慌，他手脚冰冷，心脏缩成一团。他喊着翔太郎的名字，大声地喊，声音甚至有些扭曲。年轻的骑士跌跌撞撞、挣扎着向他的搭档跑去。   
  
他几乎是粗鲁的把翔太郎翻了一个身。   
入手一片冰冷，他怀里抱的像是座冰雕而不是活人。翔太郎躺在他怀里，脸色苍白如雪，没有丁点温度。菲利普注意到他瞳孔放大，脉搏变缓，所有生命体征都在减弱。   
菲利普恍惚间觉得，他抱住的不是一个活人。而是某个苟延残喘的破碎时光。   
「你做了什么……翔太郎你做了什么！」   
左翔太郎脸上还是一贯的笑，他的呼吸断断续续，约摸是换气困难，眉头微微蹙起。菲利普瞧见他伸出手，指尖碰到自己的脸颊。他的手指不像刚才那么柔软富有温度，戳到人脸上又冷又痛。   
他用僵硬的手指，一点一点摩挲搭档的面容。   
「啊，」他悠悠叹气，「看来效果还不错。」   
菲利普低头就能看见左侧记忆体的空洞。Joker还完好无损地在那，替代Cyclone的银色记忆体却不知道去了哪里，他惶恐地抚摸过自己的身躯，却没找到接口。   
「翔太郎！」   
他的搭档回的懒洋洋。   
「我听得见。」   
他的呼吸缓慢，瞳孔涣散。菲利普注意到他慢慢移动头颅，视线随着动作摇晃。他在他怀里静静地睁着眼，嘴角噙着笑。   
「成为人类的感觉，如何？」   
「什么人类？」菲利普的手在抖，「你在说什么，翔太郎？」   
翔太郎应该是听见了菲利普的话的，可他目光落到空处，眼神茫然，过了会儿才反应过来。   
他有些费力地在菲利普怀里调整姿势。这幕场景要是换个时间地点保准会有很多人围观，年长的侦探缩在他少年搭档的怀里，看起来可怜又滑稽。   
「这儿，」他指向菲利普的胸膛，「有颗人类的心。」   
他说话的时候嘴唇微微哆嗦，每次换气都要等好长的间隔。   
「我把我的心给你了，搭档。」   
他的喘息无力沉重如同破旧风箱。   
「你是我，重要的委托，」翔太郎如今还能笑出来，呼吸伴随尖锐的咳嗽，「作为侦探，自然要……完成每一项委托，不让委托人难过，咳。」   
「那我的委托呢！」菲利普心思电转，立刻明白过来翔太郎指的是哪个委托，他有些失控，声音都不由自主跟着拔高，「我不是也是你的委托人！」   
「可若菜公主不是，咳，」翔太郎说到这低低地笑，眉眼竟然舒展开，「救出来了吗？」   
菲利普呼吸一窒。   
「再说……哪有完成委托，咳，还让委托人赴死的道理呢？我不是说过吗……大叔交代过，咳，一定不能让，咳，委托人……置身在……危险当中。」   
左翔太郎摘下鸣海庄吉那顶帽子，颤抖着手，把帽子放在菲利普手里。他和菲利普不同，已经没有多少力气了。这几天他对濒死的感觉再熟悉不过，先是视线模糊，再然后是肌肉无力，什么都做不了，像个瘫痪在床的人。他学着起始之夜的鸣海庄吉，把那顶曾给了他勇气的帽子，用同样的姿势，放在菲利普手里。   
他想他学的一定一点都不像，不然菲利普的表情不能这么难看。啊，说起来当初他的表情也这么难看吗？那还真够丑的。   
翔太郎感觉眼皮十分沉重，肺部生疼。   
可他努力睁大眼睛，他还不放心，还有好多好多想和菲利普说。   
「Human Memory……那个银色盖亚记忆体的名字……具体Shroud知道，我都告诉她了。别露出这样的表情，菲利普……咳，开心点。你不是，不是说要笑着离开吗？」   
「你开什么玩笑……开什么玩笑……」少年哑着嗓子，他红了一双眼眶，「你让我笑着看你离开吗？你让我笑着看你死去吗？」他的声音陡然变化，尖利的像猫爪划过玻璃板，「怎么可能啊翔太郎！我做好了和你离别的准备，可我从没……从没……」   
菲利普张了张嘴，他说不出来。那些有关分别的词汇堵在喉咙里，他不敢说。似乎那些词从舌尖落了地，他们的分别就真的轰轰烈烈来临。   
翔太郎一直在笑，温和地、从容地、要把这辈子笑容份额用光似的笑。   
「从没做好，咳，看我离开的准备，是吗？」   
菲利普像是被人掐住喉咙。他在心里祈求尖叫，你不要说了不要说了不要说了，可他的搭档在此时失去了和他的默契。翔太郎固执地继续，喃喃着那些字句。   
「最后，替我，咳咳，和亚树子她们说一声，对不起。」   
耳边所有声音都逐渐远去——风声、电车声、还有菲利普的喊声。翔太郎看见大叔，看见他的父母。大叔说你做的很好，父母说你吃了不少苦。他们站在光里，对自己伸出手。   
心脏渐渐停止跳动，那枚跟了他快十年的记忆体残存的力量终于耗尽。它为它曾经的适格者尽了全力。现在，它在新的宿主体内运行，翔太郎想它会和菲利普相处的很好，连死人都能救活的记忆体，是不会吝啬帮助一个拥有人类灵魂的数据体重塑身体。   
那是Human记忆体啊，一个只会帮助人类的记忆体。一个用来当做「心脏」的记忆体，一个帮助在十年前就应该死去的人活命的记忆体。   
一个只能长时间埋在体内的记忆体。   
真好，翔太郎想，真好。菲利普都不知道这枚记忆体，真好。他要是知道，肯定不能让自己这么做。真好。   
翔太郎对着光，握住逝者伸过来的手。   
「和恶魔同行的这段路……我先走一步。」   
  
那天风都突降暴雨，下了三个白天，又下了三个整夜。   
  
菲利普和Shroud见面差不多是一个月后。   
这一个月他很忙。照顾若菜，休整事务所，收拾园咲家烂摊子，偶尔还跳出几个Dopant添堵。他们为翔太郎举行了一个小小的哀悼会，参与人只有他亚树子和照井龙，再加上算是长辈的刃野警官。对外则是宣称翔太郎出息了接了个大案不过不知道什么时候归家。作证人是刃野和照井龙。   
翔太郎最后消失的干干净净，那天他在菲利普怀里停止呼吸，身体化作白沙，骤然崩塌。菲利普维持那个抱着他的搭档的姿势很久很久，久到亚树子照井龙不放心双双来找他。他在亚树子哭喊下回过神，少女哭着问翔太郎呢，他不答，只是慢慢慢慢俯下身子，紧紧贴伏白沙。   
新生之人发出来到世上的第一声嚎哭。   
  
若菜躺了没多久就可以做复健了，她坐在轮椅上，对菲利普嘟嘴，说他穿黑色不好看。   
他只是笑。   
若菜被他笑的起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，说你笑的像那个傻乎乎的左翔太郎。女孩把苹果核扔到垃圾桶里，擦擦手问你那个吵的要死的搭档呢？   
「他死了。」   
「不可能」和「怎么会」同时爬上若菜姣好的面颊，菲利普笑着摇头，他说很惊讶是不是，难以置信是不是。他也是这么想的，那个人明明应该长命百岁，像那次变老一样。翔太郎会是个和蔼慈祥的老头，每天拎着拐杖去门口晒太阳，到老都在喝很甜很甜的咖啡。   
他想过很多有关翔太郎的结局，唯独没有英年早逝这一项。   
「若菜姐姐，你知道Human记忆体么？」   
「Human？」她把湿巾丢进垃圾桶，「哦，记得，那是个银色记忆体。很多年前失窃了，不过没怎么追。它没什么用，我们做了不少实验。但是Human懒得像……」若菜找了个合适的形容，「晒太阳的Mick。」   
菲利普笑出声。   
「怎么了，你见过它？它没什么用——没什么好处，也没什么坏处。虽然是银色记忆体，但是我们并不是很在乎。可能流通到了哪个黑//市，被冤大头买了去，遇到不用管也可以。」   
  
「若菜是这么说的？」Shroud问，她们坐在长桌两端，女人正在切一块牛排。   
菲利普点头，他停下手上动作。   
「妈妈知道什么有关Human记忆体的么？」   
她没说话，菲利普也不急。他本就不是急性子，翔太郎不在以后更是鲜少有其他的情绪波动。Shroud用刀把豌豆拨到一边。   
「翔太郎都和你说了什么？」   
菲利普注意到她对他的搭档的称呼从「左翔太郎」变成了「翔太郎」。   
「他没说什么，只告诉我来找你，」他垂下眼睫，没了吃饭的兴致，干脆把餐具放到一边，「他没有说完的时间。」   
「倒也是，」菲利普抬头，女人说这话的时候很是平静，「Human记忆体离开身体后最多只能撑四分钟。」   
「……你怎么知道？」   
「救若菜之前，他来见过我，」Shroud想了想，加上后半句，「不止一次。」   
  
「没有其他的办法了吗？！」左翔太郎咆哮。他像只遍体鳞伤的猛兽，满脸都是绝望和痛苦。Shroud应该对他的冒犯感到愤怒，但是她没有。   
她的心已经死了，她能做的就是送她的孩子最后一程。让他没有遗憾地、了无牵挂的离去。   
「他只想笑着离开，」Shroud甚至反过来劝翔太郎，「对现在的他来说，这才是最好的拯救方法。」   
左翔太郎沉默。   
她已经做好了耗费口舌的准备，放弃重要之人的生命不是件容易的事。左翔太郎做事喜欢钻牛角尖，让他放弃来人太难了，她不怪他，Shroud现在甚至庆幸来人选择的是左翔太郎。   
来人选了个好搭档。   
她以为左翔太郎会愤怒，像她刚刚现身时做的那样失去理智大喊大叫，可是他没有。左翔太郎站在她面前，不发一言，低着头。   
仿佛时光沉甸甸压在肩头，他在其中凝固。   
「……左翔太郎？」   
他从沉思中惊醒，青年看了她一眼，他突然解开胸前的纽扣。Shroud被他突如其来的动作搞得愣了愣。左翔太郎今天穿的是一件深色衬衫，他胸口的皮肤和疤痕都被深色衬得更为白皙……   
等等，疤痕？   
Shroud第一次离左翔太郎这么近，她看见青年胸口有一道狭长的刀口，从颜色来看，应该是很久以前留下的。她还在想怎么从没查到左翔太郎有心脏方面的问题，青年把手放到胸前，疤痕处突然出现记忆体接口，他在她震惊的注视下从中抽出一支银色的记忆体。   
这是一支古旧的记忆体，外壳有些磨损，但是保养的还算不错。左翔太郎植入记忆体接受的不是正规手术，因为接口只在记忆体取出时才有。Shroud不知道她该做出什么反应，她该为什么感到震惊？是左翔太郎原来是Dopant，还是他居然拥有一枚银色记忆体？亦或是在拥有记忆体的情况下，还能和来人一起变身成W？   
为什么来人没有发觉左翔太郎有记忆体？现在他们甚至能合二为一，Dopant已经不是人类，他为什么……   
左翔太郎把记忆体放到Shroud手里。青年步履蹒跚，踉踉跄跄，仿佛这几步耗光他所有力气。   
「这个，能救菲利普吗？」   
  
「我该说你有勇气，还是说你没脑子？」Shroud把人按在椅子上，她匆匆忙忙给左翔太郎倒了杯水，又翻出瓶硝酸甘油，「喝水，润润口腔，然后把硝酸甘油含好——记住不要咽下去。」   
左翔太郎把药片放在舌下，他动作做的熟练极了，Shroud想他应该真的有过心脏方面的疾病。   
「记忆体……」   
「等你缓过来我们再讨论记忆体，」Shroud没好气，「你可是拯救若菜的重要战力。如果你现在就死了，我的儿子女儿估计得双双毙命。」   
左翔太郎闭上嘴。   
Shroud则告诉他她所知道的相关情报——她负责说，翔太郎只需要负责听，其他什么也不许做，更不许把记忆体抽出来。   
她对Human记忆体的了解并不比若菜多到哪去，Human记忆体太没用，丢失的也早。虽然是高等记忆体，但是被同为银色记忆体的Weather按在地上打。园咲琉兵卫不是没开过脑洞，把Human记忆体插到动物身上，但是动物还是动物，没变成人，也没有提高智力。   
所以丢失后并没有非常上心，只是把相关负责人揪出来，按照规章责罚了事。   
「Human记忆体唯一例外的地方就是它的惰性，与其他记忆体不同，Human记忆体鲜少释放毒素，基本上都在把毒素维持在记忆体内。所以，往直白了说，」Shroud叹气，「Human记忆体插入体内，和插了个真的U盘没什么太大区别。不过从你的样子来看，它似乎起了其他的什么作用。」   
她从抽屉里翻出块水果硬糖，让左翔太郎祛除下嘴里的药片味。   
「你用Human记忆体做了什么？」   
左翔太郎把糖块嚼的咯啦咯啦响。   
他回的很是简洁：   
「续命。」   
  
左翔太郎讲了一个很老套的故事。   
故事里有一对和谐美满的夫妇和一个聪明伶俐记事早的男孩。他们衣食无忧，生活富足，唯一的烦恼就是他们的儿子患有先天性心脏病。对于这个家庭来说，医药费不是问题，但是长时间的住院对他们彼此来说都是折磨。男孩的病像是达摩克利斯之剑，不知道什么时候就会从头顶坠落，让这个家分崩离析。   
担惊受怕了六年后，男孩的心脏终于动了刀。但是在术后恢复的一个晚上，仪器突然发出警报声，男孩的心脏在救护车到来之前停止了跳动。   
那天绝望的父亲把高价收来的记忆体放进男孩心脏创口处。卖给他记忆体的是园咲家一个见财起意的普通研究员，只知道想使用记忆体需要做手术。这本是错误的使用方法，但Human记忆体的特殊性却在这一刻激发出来，它在触碰到血肉的瞬间开始对男孩身体进行修复。几秒后，男孩再次开始了呼吸。   
从那以后，Human记忆体成为了男孩的「心脏」。他变得健康，能和同龄人一起玩笑打闹。如果不看那厚厚一沓病历，很难想象在此之前重病缠身。   
为了男孩身体着想，男孩的父母把他送到他们的故乡风都，希望他能在这个空气清新民风淳朴的地方好好疗养。他们工作繁忙，不过父母和他做了约定，等他身体彻底没了问题，他们就接他回家。   
男孩没等来那一天。   
他的父母出了意外，飞机坠入深海，无人生还。   
从此他再也没有了容身之处。   
然后是放纵、自暴自弃，他在少年时期像野草一样疯长，又幸运地在青春期的尾巴遇到了一生的导师。   
那颗死去多年的心终于再次开始跳动。   
他虽然早已长成了少年，心却一直留在父母去世的那个黑夜。他在大叔的教导下一点一点走出阴影，还打开心胸，认识了很多朋友，一切都在好转。   
然而命运无常，如师如父的长辈接了一个委托，起始之夜一命换一命。少年还没来得及从失去长辈的痛苦中抽身，就被记忆体惊得无以复加。但是活下去的念头那么强烈，少年和那个自称恶魔的男孩一起杀出一条血路。   
那天他失去了一位长辈，却多了一个重要的委托。   
以后的日子鸡飞狗跳，他没有多余的心思去琢磨记忆体，而是和那个身为「委托之物」的人经历了很长一段时期的磨合，他们像两个不那么吻合的齿轮，一点一点把自己打磨成适合彼此的样子。在这个打磨自己的过程中，少年遇到了新的家人，比如长辈的女儿，还有脾气不好的新任警官。   
虽然他没说，但是他们和父母还有大叔一样重要。特别是那个身为「委托之物」的男孩，他已经成了少年不可替代的家人。   
然而少年从没有说过的一件事是，身为假面骑士的时间越长，他越是恐惧死亡。   
他怕有一天他醒来，心脏像多年前那样突然停止跳动，新的心脏被人夺走，像他对其他Dopant做的那样。虽然他坚信自己不是Dopant，可那有什么用呢？别的Dopant可没有说要靠记忆体而活。   
总归和死亡跳过一次舞。   
他生而为人。   
他害怕死亡。   
他甚至被名为恐惧的Dopant利用死亡幻觉击败。   
可兜兜转转的现在，戏剧般的，他什么也不怕了。   
当他听见那个人说自己会消失的时候心仿佛踏入无人之境。好不容易救回来的人，对自己笑着说要再赴死一次。   
他想他终究什么都留不住，他身边的人总会一个又一个先于他奔赴死亡的怀抱。明明死过一次的人是他，为什么，为什么别人总要先行一步。   
那一刻他心里陡然升起一股倔强和不服输。   
他抚上自己的胸口。   
已经长成青年的男孩看着他的搭档露出安抚的笑，年幼者不在乎地说起自己死过一次的事，不在乎地说着为他人奉献性命的事，不在乎地为自己安排后事。   
那一刻，他终于不怕了。   
不再怕了。   
他想，有些好笑、有些讽刺地想：原来死亡才是他手中的王牌。   
若天注定，我不认命。   
  
Shroud递给左翔太郎一罐热咖啡。   
「甜的。」她说。   
左翔太郎有些无奈地接过来，嘴里嘟嘟嚷嚷他喝甜咖啡这事原来这么出名吗。   
Shroud轻笑。她在他旁边坐下，两条腿伸出栏杆。   
「我一直在暗处观察你们，」她拉开铝盖拉环，「你和来人很多小秘密我都知道。」   
左翔太郎起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。   
「噫真恶心，Shroud女士你知不知道这叫偷窥。」   
Shroud耸耸肩。   
「你又没有证据。」   
他们如同多年老友，态度熟稔，以咖啡代酒，把旧事一桩桩一件件全部讲透。脚下亮起一盏又一盏灯，先是一点，似是满天星斗倒扣，转瞬蔓延成一片；一道又一道金线分割黑暗，勾勒出城市的模样。头顶传来飞机的噪音，红眼航班吵吵嚷嚷跌进风都的梦。 

在今天之前，他们很难想象他们能相处的这么和谐。Shroud知道自己的脾气，她不太喜欢左翔太郎，她总觉得他就是个没长大的孩子，孩子没法保护来人。   
以至于左翔太郎身上那些闪光点，都被偏见掩盖。   
他们有一搭没一搭地聊着，在风都塔上。女人讲她糟糕的婚姻生活，青年讲他糟糕的少年时代。讲到动情处两人还一碰杯，用文明的语言辱骂命运不公。   
他们说的痛痛快快，不摆无用的姿态，那些经年累月堆在记忆里快要发霉的故事总算是能在烂掉之前晒晒太阳。Shroud不记得自己多久没有笑的这么畅快，她不用一步步算计，不用为来人提心吊胆。他们撕开彼此的旧伤疤，把里面的脓血全部挤出来，鲜血淋漓后哈哈大笑，毫无顾忌地用彼此生死开着玩笑。   
他们唠了很久很久，久到夜风刮到脸上有些疼。左翔太郎在一次谈话间的空隙放下咖啡，空掉的铝罐与地面碰撞，尾音在夜空下拉的绵长。   
Shroud脸上还有未完全消失的笑意。她注视年轻人的侧脸，她想他其实长了一张不错的脸，放在人多的高中大学保准会吸引一水儿娇滴滴的小姑娘。如果没有这些乱七八糟的事，他应该在风都外的学校过学生生涯，每天为上课奔走，闲时看场电影呼朋唤友。   
如果没有这些乱七八糟的事。   
他今年多大？Shroud猜，十九、二十二，总归不会比若菜大。   
可他要死了。   
Shroud想，他要死了。   
左翔太郎从台阶上坐起来，他拍拍裤子，又拍拍马甲下摆。他最后摘下帽子，像平时那样，吹了下从来都没有存在过的灰尘，接着认认真真戴好。   
这套动作他做的自然无比，就好像再普通不过的一次出门。他早上出门，晚上就能把猫还给委托人。   
「我走了，文音小姐。」   
园咲文音看着他。   
「一路顺风，」她笑了笑，哑着嗓子，「翔太郎。」   
  
菲利普阖上事务所门，路灯光被百叶窗分割成一条又一条斑驳痕迹。他扯开领带，把Shroud给的文件和录音笔都丢在桌子上，转身跌进转椅里。桌上摆着杯咖啡，上面结了层薄薄的油脂。   
亚树子搬到照井龙那住了，Mick常常不在家，老猫成了精，向来不用菲利普操心。   
他坐在他的搭档曾经坐过的位置上，窗外传来雨声，在那个夜晚后风都总是下雨，偶尔是大雨，更多是小雨。那些冷雨击打在玻璃上，淅淅沥沥，绵延不绝。他呼出的白气慢慢爬上窗户内部，最后形成一层模糊的白雾。他抬头，透过百叶窗的缝隙和雾气，看一盏又一盏为别人点起的灯，它们在白雾上化作昏黄的光点。   
桌上的录音笔开机完毕，开始自动播放唯一一条录音。   
「喂喂，开始了吗？开始啦？哦，好的好的。」   
「咳咳，本人，左翔太郎，在园咲文音女士的见证下，决定在自己死……去世后，将自己名下除位于东京的两座别墅外的所有其他合法财产，括弧，包括但不限于存款、股份和其他房产等，括弧完。赠与菲利普……赠与园咲来人先生。别墅交由鸣海亚树子和照井龙继承所有。时间……今天多少号……」   
「我当然知道公证人不够，公证过的遗嘱我早就写好了，到时候文音小姐你直接去东京……」   
他按动后退键。   
「……股份和其他房产等，括弧完。赠与菲利普……赠与园咲来人先生……」   
他再次按动后退。   
「……赠与菲利普……赠与园咲……」   
「……赠与菲利普……」   
「……菲利普……」   
他收回手，让录音在这个单节重复。   
「菲利普。」   
「菲利普。」   
「菲利普。」   
菲利普裹紧上衣，他在雨声中慢慢慢慢卸去力气，慢慢慢慢趴在冷冰冰的桌板上。录音笔用他搭档的声音一遍遍重复他的姓名，桌角左翔太郎没来得及打完的罗马音日记还卡在打字机里。   
他把自己埋在双臂间。   
屋内黑暗粘稠，窗外灯火朦胧。   
  
园咲若菜抬头。   
「我以为你不会来这。」她说这话的时候勾起一侧嘴角，言语间几多讽刺。   
Shroud也不恼。她一手撑伞一手捧花，白百合躺在满天星里。鸣海亚树子紧张地缩在若菜轮椅后，她虽然从菲利普那知道了Shroud是他妈妈，但是她就是怕她。   
「我来祭拜家人和朋友。」她回答。   
若菜很响地哼了一声——她身体还没好，披着件风衣就往外跑。风都最近快要更名为雨都，风一吹入骨的冷。她裹紧外套，嘴巴上一点都没落下：   
「家人？朋友？谁？园咲家没你这个人。鸣海……哼。」她总算是记起亚树子还在，没把鸣海庄吉的事拿出来去刺园咲文音。   
Shroud不和她计较，女人对亚树子点点头，态度温和：   
「你来看鸣海庄吉？」   
年轻的所长被她吓了一跳，结结巴巴地回个是。   
Shroud点点头。   
「最近天气冷，记得多穿点。对了，听说你要选婚纱？记得带照井龙一起去。女人只有换婚纱的时候男人才不会催。」   
亚树子听的一愣一愣，若菜还想说点什么，就被Shroud的大衣堵住嘴。   
「你也是，」女人的脸还隐藏在纱布后，语气中的埋怨却清晰可闻，「身体还没好就不要瞎跑。瞎跑也把厚裤子穿上。」   
若菜抓着黑色大衣，满脸都是怔愣。几秒后她反应过来，炸毛的像只被踩到尾巴的猫。鸣海亚树子费了好大劲才把她扔大衣的手按住。   
「谁要你假惺惺——亚树子放开我！我才不要这个女人的衣服！」   
Shroud摇摇头，她不再参与那边的鸡飞狗跳。女人慢慢走过那些刻着熟悉名字的墓碑，她在每个熟悉的名字前都会伫立一会儿，末了摆上一枝花。鸣海庄吉、园咲琉兵卫、园咲冴子……每个人的墓碑前都有一朵素净的百合花。   
她的步履缓慢，背影那么孤单，载满亚树子看不懂的悲凉。她好像她手中的花束，开的正艳，花瓣上还有残存的露珠；可礼品纸下折断的花茎却展露的清清楚楚。   
Shroud最后在一个名字前停下。   
女孩们停下打闹。   
她伸出手，黑色手套在「园咲来人」四个字上慢慢摩挲。她抚摸的很慢很慢，像是在回忆什么，也像是在缅怀什么。可她的面容隐藏在一层又一层的纱布下，那些尘封的情绪和故事活像她的半生，都被时光掩盖。   
「那不是菲利普君的墓，」亚树子大着胆子说，她不去看若菜的白眼，给Shroud提醒，「你也知道……最初就是个空坟。」她想了想加上后半句，「若菜公主告诉我的。」   
「我又没让你告诉她。」   
「我知道，」女人没有抬头，她的声音太破碎，不仔细听很容易就被风碾碎，「来人的墓……最开始是我拜托鸣海庄吉立的。」   
她抬头望，园咲琉兵卫和园咲冴子的坟墓都紧紧挨着这座墓碑。她有问过管理员，得到的答案是那几座都是很久以前被买下来的，而周围几座还没有刻上名字的空坟也是。   
她当初不想让来人入园咲家族的坟墓，深知她意的鸣海庄吉选了西式墓园。没想到兜兜转转，他们一家还是以这种方式连在一起。   
或许园咲琉兵卫什么都知道。   
男人的坟也应该差不多是个衣冠冢，他并不会留什么全//尸。Shroud想，他们一家做了那么多恶事，互相伤害，互相怨怠，打断骨头却仍旧连着筋。来人活着，若菜也活着。已死之人为了生者竭尽全力。   
来人的墓低头就能看见最近有开启过的痕迹，灰尘出现明显断层。她已经猜到这里面装的是什么，她深吸口气，心口传来钝痛。   
「那孩子怎么……不另立一个冢。」   
若菜被推着上前，她明显抑制住了自己的厌恶，没什么好气地解释。   
「再立一个也得……」她看见亚树子红了眼眶，皱眉将恶言恶语吞了下去，「因为他们是两人一体的搭档。生时用一颗心，死后也要……」   
她说不下去，做了个手势，那意思是意会就好。   
亚树子抽抽鼻子。   
「翔太郎走的太突然，菲利普说不能让其他人知道翔太郎死了的消息，怎么也得瞒几年再说，不然大家伤心翔太郎也会伤心……所以不能直接为他立个碑。而且翔太郎没有留下……」她停了好一会儿，才艰难说出后面那个词，「尸体。那些白沙我和龙君尽了力，也没收集到多少……墓里如今也只是翔太郎生前最喜欢的西装和我爸爸的帽子。他最喜欢那顶帽子了。」   
那段日子几乎把亚树子压的喘不过气，打击接二连三到来，她还没从上个消息缓过来，又被下一个消息炸的头晕眼花。龙君身体还没好，菲利普失魂落魄。她不得已给事务所停业，就算如此也被搞得焦头烂额。忙到疯魔的时候扯着嗓子喊翔太郎，没有回应后才想起来，那人已经不在。   
菲利普状态比什么时候都要差，他对那天发生的事情缄默不语。少年常常坐在办公桌旁边，抱着Double驱动器，从太阳东升坐到西落。亚树子看不下去，强拉着他去医院检查，得到的答案居然是菲利普除了有点营养不良外，身体很健康。   
然后，在那个时候，一直沉默一直一言不发的少年，终于爆发。   
他先是沉默的流泪，咬着下唇，然后双臂紧紧抱住腹部，一点一点，一点一点，蹲了下去。她不知道说什么，甚至手足无措，只能抱着男孩，拍着他的头哄着他说没事了没事了。菲利普像是终于找到了一个突破口。   
他抱着自己的身体，跪伏在地，膝盖触地的瞬间，嚎啕大哭。   
「那是翔太郎的身体，他从翔太郎那偷来的命。菲利普说，他们得葬到一处。」   
若菜咋舌。   
「真是蠢。」   
也不知道在说谁。   
  
Shroud不语，她低头，看向「园咲来人」四字。她想来人在看着这四个字的时候是什么感受，把左翔太郎的衣物放进坟墓里是什么感受。她想象来人亲手埋葬左翔太郎时的表情，他的胸腔里跳动着曾经属于左翔太郎的心脏。   
来人是善于忍耐的孩子。   
他可能面上隐忍，脸色却苍白如纸，嘴唇或许被他无意识地咬的鲜血淋漓。   
Shroud还记得翔太郎最后和她告别的模样，青年戴好他的帽子，转身对自己笑着说：   
我走了。   
她是知道的，知道那个孩子去赴死，去打一场回不来的仗。那场仗命中注定会有一个人死在战场，而他决定把自己的命留下。   
她应该说出挽留的话，一句也好。他是要去赴死的，为自己的孩子去死。她应该说点什么，挽留的、安慰的，什么都好，该说一点。   
可她没有。   
她蹲下，把最后的花放在坟前。   
「再见，翔太郎。」   
  
「你不会要做什么傻事吧。」   
擦身而过的时候，若菜突然开口。亚树子紧张地看着她们，生怕她们怼起来。   
园咲文音在她身边停下。   
若菜没有看她，自顾自说下去。   
「左翔太郎和来人不同，他的生命应该在童年时代画上句号。之后的苟活全依赖Human记忆体。」她和菲利普不同，地球的巫女依旧拥有查阅地球图书馆的能力，「Human记忆体的能力再特殊，也不过是用毒素维持身体的运作、模仿人类身体正常的生理功能。哪怕能让左翔太郎使用Joker，和来人一起变身成为W，也只是让人『成为人』。硬要说哪里不同，应该只有除了记忆体别的地方都不再称得上『致命』这一点，而左翔太郎的身体在Human记忆体能量用光的时候崩塌就是最好的证明。」   
若菜的声音冷冷清清，鸣海亚树子听的懵懂，不过她努力跟上。   
「那菲利普呢？菲利普也是有了身体……？」   
「来人情况特殊，」若菜简单解释道，「他的身体是数据体，本身对记忆体就有特殊的适应性，Human记忆体估计要好几个月后才能取出来，因为正在稳定来人的新身体。Human记忆体是个很主观的记忆体，只要你认为自己是人你就会生成人类肉体，然后Human记忆体成为肉体动力源，心脏或是大脑——条件极为苛刻，这也是为什么放进别的动物体内没用的效果。它们再聪明也不会认为自己是人，它们没有那样的执念。」   
然后她转头对Shroud说：   
「我不知道你要做什么，Shroud，但我想告诉你你做的一切都只会是无用功。」   
有一瞬她的声音变得柔软。   
「来人已经禁不起再失去一个家人了。」   
园咲文音沉默。   
风吹过她们面颊，几只喜鹊叽叽喳喳，从身后蹦蹦跳跳经过。   
半晌，园咲文音开口。她没说别的，只是问：「你怎么知道？」   
若菜冷哼。   
「你以为我没试过？来人因为左翔太郎而失魂落魄的模样……我看不惯。」她顿了顿，「况且我也不想欠左翔太郎人情。」   
若菜以为Shroud会说点什么，或者一言不发干干脆脆消失——像她平时常做的那样。但是她等来的却是抚上头顶的手。   
「若菜，」她在层层纱布后唤女儿的名字，若菜有些愣神，文音语气几分欣慰几分悲伤，「你长大了。」   
园咲文音揉了揉她的发顶，像许多年前，她们一家还和和睦睦的时候那样。   
然后她毫不留恋地、转身离去。   
若菜愣愣看着她走远。她步履匆匆，像是奔赴战场，前方有什么在等着她，后面有什么在追赶她。她来不及，可每一步都不曾后悔，一如她多年前面对那个支离破碎的家时转身离开那么坚定。   
若菜心里突然升起一股恐慌，她试着伸手，似是想要挽留。可手伸过去却只碰到女人的衣摆，它们在她指尖溜走。   
再没回头。   
  
那是她最后一次看见Shroud。   
  
菲利普做了一个梦。   
梦里地球图书馆仍在，书堆还保持他上次离开的样子。菲利普随意取下一本书，里面写满了密密麻麻的字。   
嗯，这梦还挺真。   
在获得新的身体后，菲利普就再也没进入过地球图书馆。仿佛他得到了身体，就丧失了进入的资格。   
他想他上次看到了哪，菲利普迈开碎步，绕过层层书架。哪怕是梦，他也想看完上次的那本书。他喜欢这儿，在他对世界懵懵懂懂茫然失措的时候，他还能躲在地球图书馆享受安静的时光。这一直是他的疗伤之地，他……   
「我提醒你多少次了，走路抬头。」   
菲利普如遭雷击。   
左翔太郎从书架后探出身子，他把菲利普手中的书收走，不轻不重在搭档额头拍了一下。   
  
他被敲门声惊醒。   
很沉、很沉的一下。比起敲门，用砸门形容更为准确。它是雨声中极为不和谐的一个重音，直接撕裂菲利普的梦。   
他抹了把脸，把所有不满抛诸脑后。他估摸是哪个委托人上门。虽然事务所停业，但风都的人民还是习惯找那位半吊子侦探。   
男孩手忙脚乱地拉开台灯，向外跌跌撞撞地走。他想外面应该很着急，不然不能在雨天来拜访；可他从桌前跑到门口的这段距离，他没听到第二声。   
明明第一次那么用力。   
菲利普拉开门，街上能见度极低，暴雨砸的太凶太猛，甚至在天地间激起层雾气。他眯起眼睛，努力透过雨幕寻找委托人身影。   
可除了地上的包裹外，街上没有其他身影。那人好像凭空蒸发，世上不会有他的痕迹。   
一丝一毫都不会再有。   
菲利普皱着眉，把包裹取回来。他回到楼上，翻出翔太郎藏好的剪刀，把它打开。   
里面是粗糙的实验记忆体。   
  
那晚他在窗边坐了很久，面容被百叶窗分割，光和暗泾渭分明。他倚着靠背，沉默不语，任时钟滴答滴答行走，一下、一下。   
天边传来轰鸣，闪电骤然撕裂夜空，他的面孔被照的苍白，被刺的不得不挡住眼——   
他突然流下泪来。   
  
他在事务所的椅子里蜷了一夜，男孩在睡梦中抱紧录音笔和实验记忆体，似乎这么做，他就可以再次抱紧全世界。   
  
「我想做个实验。」   
菲利普坐在病床前削苹果时突然说。若菜今天没什么食欲，整个人看上去都十分萎靡。他为了哄她开心，把苹果块削成兔子形状。   
「都不是。我不知道做完这个实验后我还能不能……回到这边。」   
若菜扫了他一眼。   
「我梦到父亲了。」她突然说，菲利普听到这话手一抖。差点削到自己。   
「你小心点。」若菜咋舌，把水果刀从弟弟那夺走，「我们没聊什么，总归是那些陈词滥调，为了地球之类——这些话我说了你也不爱听。但是，来人。」   
她说到这顿了下，女人看向她的胞弟，脸上是男孩看不懂的复杂表情。   
「父亲最后对我说，有人从地球那夺走了点东西，虽然他和冴子帮了那人不少，可她留下的也不少。」   
菲利普沉默。   
若菜不再看他，而是撇过头，她抱着Shroud留下的那件大衣，看向远方风景。   
她最后说：「早点回来。」   
  
菲利普把腰带别好，从口袋里抽出两只记忆体。Double驱动器需要使用灵魂记忆体和躯体记忆体进行变身，一般记忆体没有办法和T1记忆体配合，撑死是个祭天的命。   
他在心里感谢若菜的慷慨。   
他想她什么都知道了，她现在是地球的巫女，地球内部出了什么事她全都知道。   
他低下头，掌心被实验记忆体粗糙的外壳磨的生疼。   
她全都知道。   
事务所门口那一声响，她怕不是比自己还要清楚。   
菲利普笑了下，他把记忆体按记忆中的顺序摆好，不同的是实验记忆体取代了Cyclone记忆体的位置。   
在合拢驱动器之前，他抚上自己的心脏。   
「若你听得见，就出来见我吧，翔太郎。」   
  
「我把我的命给你，」光里有人说话，听起来有几分咬牙切齿，「不是让你这么糟蹋的。」   
那人先出现的是——帽子。看来这人对他的本体是帽子这件事有清醒的认知，菲利普想。绿色的数据流像被什么力量聚拢，化作飓风，而那人站在飓风中心，被一点点拼凑出人形。   
他的腰上挂着Double驱动器，上面插着银色和紫色的记忆体。他的搭档背对光，朝菲利普走来。   
而少年红着眼眶，对那人展露微笑。   
「哟，翔太郎。」   
  
  
FIN.   


  
一点后续：   
「什么！！！！」   
亚树子快把天花板喊塌，左翔太郎把甜咖啡放在桌边，菲利普摇着头笑。   
「叫什么叫，」他比亚树子更凶，「耳朵要被你喊破了。」   
她连忙捂住嘴，不过好奇压不住。没几秒放下手，绕着翔太郎转圈。   
「真的，是真的翔太郎！没有腿！」   
「是啊，没有腿真是对不起啊，」他呛她，「你以为谁都是菲利普啊，有那——么大一个地球在后面供能。」   
左翔太郎朝后面喊：「你也是过来解释一下啊，菲利普。」   
「简单来说，就是节能模式，」菲利普给翔太郎咖啡里加上糖，「Human记忆体内部残留的翔太郎人类数据加上实验记忆体内部储存的从地球夺来的数据构成了现在的翔太郎（他的搭档在旁边喊：『加上本尊！』）——翔太郎本尊的身体。」   
他看了眼他的搭档。   
「也称不上身体。」   
亚树子歪头：「数据体？」   
「仰仗这家伙的数据体。」   
左翔太郎觉得他再不把腿变出来亚树子看他的眼神就会彻底变成看瘸子。   
他从办公桌后绕出来，两条长腿稳稳踏在地上。   
「看到了吗？啊？长腿。腿。我把我的心脏——Human记忆体给他了，他用Double驱动器激活了实验记忆体，两个记忆体里的数据融合到了一起，我才有显现身形的能力。」他从菲利普手里接过咖啡，「不过因为Human记忆体现在是菲利普身体的核心，我基本上也仰仗这家伙活着。」   
他喝了一口。对菲利普点点头：「味道不错。」   
亚树子：「……呃，你们这算不算，同生共死？」   
翔太郎满脸嫌弃：「算啊，当然算。所以你根本不知道我看见他强行使用变身腰带的时候有多气。要是运气不好把Human记忆体从身体里分离出来他可真就是宣告完蛋。」   
「但你不是回来了，」菲利普抓起一枚甜饼，塞进翔太郎嘴里，「这就够了。」   
男孩趴在自己双臂上，对归来之人眨眨眼，那双眸子黑如夜空，有星星一闪一闪。   
「欢迎回家，翔太郎。」

THE END.


End file.
